I'm Blue Part 2
by Nova-chan
Summary: It's time once again for Chibi Zel and Rezo to go shopping for Sugary Sugared Sugar-Frosted Sugar Lumps!!


I'm Blue (da ba dee, da ba part 2)  
  
**  
  
Zelgadis: Woah. That was so incredibly lame that I might never recover.  
  
NoV: ....I tried!!!!!  
  
Amelia: Well, I for Mrs. one think that it's Mr. grand of you to Mrs. reincarnate a lovely fic about Mr. Zelgadis as a Mr. child.  
  
Lina: ....Amelia. You're doing it again. *snaps her fingers in front of Amelia's face*  
  
Amelia: Wha?? Oh, sorry..... *blush*  
  
NoV: Anywho, today I shall bring back little Zelgadis along with his wonderful Grandpa/Great Grandpa, and, of course, Sugary Sugared Sugar- Frosted Sugar Lumps. ((^_^))  
  
Xelloss: Who's got the licorice??  
  
**  
  
Rezo's mouth dropped open as soon as he entered the room. He had been reading the morning paper when he heard something bang against the wall behind him. Choosing to ignore the sound, he leaned back in his recliner and flipped to the comics. A few moments later, however he heard the same distinct sound a few feet away from the previous spot. "Remember your blood pressure, Rezo," he said to himself. "Don't let it get to you." All of a sudden, the noise was heard all over the wall, rapidly! The priest had jumped out of his chair and ran toward the room.  
  
The sight that awaited him was not a pretty one.  
  
"Look Grampa! Look Great-Grampa!!" little Zelgadis exclaimed, sitting on the floor beside a tennis ball throwing machine. "I'm makin' art!"  
  
Rezo gaped, astounded, at the wall in front of him. The room was covered in Zelgadis' favorite snack, Sugary Sugared Sugar-Frosted Sugar Lumps, mushed together all over the wall, floor, and ceiling. The small boy was sitting beside at least a dozen empty boxes that he had poured into the tennis ball machine.  
  
While Rezo was at a loss for words, Zelgadis said, "I call it 'We're out of Sugary Sugared Sugar-Frosted Sugar Lumps." He smiled happily. "And you guys know what that means-"  
  
Rezo snapped out of his trance. "For one thing, it's just me. One person. Not two. For another thing, there is NO WAY you are ever going shopping with me again after what happened last time. And, even if I did want to take you shopping, I still wouldn't because you have to clean up this mess RIGHT NOW."  
  
"But Grampa!! Great-Grampa!!!" Zelgadis protested. "It's my art!!"  
  
"I don't care if it's your FOOT, clean it UP!!!" Rezo demanded, crossing his arms.  
  
"B-but," the child whimpered. "What would Grama and Great-Grama say??"  
  
"You do not have a 'Grama' or a 'Great-Grama,'" the red priest said, flatly.  
  
Zelgadis' eyes grew big and teary. He sniffled.  
  
"No!" Rezo yelled. "Young man, you can't get away with the puppy dog face!....because I am an unyielding rock of not changing my mind about this....do you.....hear me?.....grab your parka."  
  
"Hooray!!"  
  
**  
  
Zelgadis merrily skipped toward the grocery store, holding the hand of his Grampa and Great-Grampa, Rezo. He hummed the tune of the little song on the Sugary Sugared Sugar-Frosted Sugar Lumps commercial, whilst Rezo commenced trying to cover his ears with only one hand. Soon, chibi Zel had begun to sing the song instead of just humming it. "Ohhhhhhhhhh, Sugary Sugared Sugar Frosted Sugar Lumps! They make old people dance and little kids wear pumps! If you're the last kid on the block to try this tasty treat, then make your parents buy you some 'cuz they're really neat! Ole!"  
  
Rezo rubbed his aching forehead. "Please, Zelgadis, don't sing that again," he begged.  
  
"But, Grampa and Great Grampa!!" the child protested. "I haven't even gotten to the second verse yet!!" He held up a paper with the lyrics to the song on it. "Y'see? There are forty-eight verses, and one more for the new millennium."  
  
"Where did you get that?" the priest asked, staring at the paper which folded out to be about fourteen feet long.  
  
"I'm in the fan club!" Zelgadis bragged, showing his relative a button he had pinned under his jacket that read "Sugary Sugared Sugar-Frosted Sugar Lumps Fan Club Member # 098334894." He looked around suspiciously and then whispered, "I had to save up three hundred and eighty-nine box tops for fan club admission, but it was worth it!"  
  
"Is that why you keep making me buy all of these snacks???" Rezo stipulated, a vein pulsing in his forehead. "What are you saving up for now? A hat??"  
  
"Of course not, Grampa and Great-Grampa!" Zelgadis laughed at the proposition. "To get the hat, you'd have to have eleven thousand, eight hundred and forty-six box tops!! I'm saving up seven hundred and eleven of 'em to get the Sugary Sugared Sugar-Frosted Sugar Lumps bobble head!!" The boy flipped the lyrics sheet to the back and pointed to a picture of the said snack attached to a little stand.  
  
Rezo sweatdropped. "Why?"  
  
**  
  
As soon as chibi Zel and Rezo walked into the grocery store, all of the cashiers (and even a few of the customers) ran for cover. Zelgadis saw the Sugary Sugared Sugar-Frosted Sugar Lumps display and ran toward it like a lion running after a zebra or gazelle.  
  
Rezo tried to hide his face from a few customers that Zel had trampled in his excited state. They glared daggers at the priest, and one old lady in particular hit him with a box of Cheez-its.  
  
While Zelgadis was preoccupied with filling all of the shopping carts he could reach with the snacks, Rezo slowly crept up behind him. "Uhhh.....errr.....Zelgadis?" he said, wondering if the child could even hear him for all of the exhilaration. "Don't you think that we shouldn't try to max out all of Grampa's credit cards today?"  
  
Zelgadis stopped his tirade long enough to answer. "Of course! That's why I already asked Great-Grampa and he said it was oh-kay!"  
  
Rezo didn't respond. He simply went over to the closest display and slammed his head repeatedly against it.  
  
"Awwww, don't feel bad, you guys!" chibi Zel exclaimed, smiling. "I'll let you play with the Sugary Sugared Sugar-Frosted Sugar Lumps bobble head everyday!!"  
  
**  
  
The pair had trouble at first getting a cashier who was brave enough to come over to the check-out lane. Eventually, all of the cashiers who were hiding in the coffee break room drew straws to see who'd have to go. A young girl named Meela drew the short straw and was practically shoved out of the room.  
  
Meela cautiously approached the counter. She had never seen Zelgadis and Rezo before, but had heard plenty of stories about the child's extreme enjoyment of Sugary Sugared Sugar-Frosted Sugar Lumps. "Ummm....." she said, frightened by the wide-eyed expression on Zelgadis' face. "Ready to check out?"  
  
"At long, long last," Rezo responded, emotionlessly.  
  
Meela stared at the immense pile of sugary snacks on the conveyer belt, and began to slowly swipe them one by one. As she did, she placed them into the fifty-something carts Zelgadis had pushed them over in. The young brown- haired girl began to sweat from all the exertion. She wiped her forehead as soon as she swipe d the last one. Sighing, she said, "That'll be four thousand one hundred seventy-three dollars and eighty-eight cents."  
  
At which point, Rezo fell over, having fainted.  
  
**  
  
Opening his eyes a sliver, Rezo groaned coming face to face with his grandson/great grandson. Little Zel smiled a huge, insane smile, surrounded by bags upon bags of you-know-what.  
  
"Urgg...." the priest moaned, rubbing his head. "What in the nine hells happened?" he asked, sitting up and propping against a row of shopping carts.  
  
"Well, the lady rang up all my Sugary Sugared Sugar-Frosted Sugar Lumps.....and you guys fainted!" Chibi Zel exclaimed. "It was lots of fun!!"  
  
"I.....didn't buy all of those things.....did I?" the priest asked, dreading the answer.  
  
"Nah," Zelgadis replied.  
  
Rezo sighed in relief.  
  
"Great-Grampa did with his credit card!!" the child cried.  
  
"What credit card?" Rezo inquired, apprehensively.  
  
"The pretty golden one that says VISA GOLD on it!!"  
  
Rezo fainted again.  
  
"Well, c'mon Grampa. C'mon Great-Grampa. We gotta start tearing off box tops!!" Zelgadis dragged his grandfather/great grandfather toward the exit, along with eight hundred bags of Sugary Sugared Sugar-Frosted Sugar Lumps.  
  
**  
  
NoV: Owari!!  
  
Lina: D'you think that anyone actually remembers the first one?  
  
Zelgadis: I'm sure that no one can forget the SSSFSL.  
  
Gourry: The what?  
  
Zelgadis: I'm not going to say it.  
  
Gourry: Say what???  
  
Zelgadis: I refuse to say Sugary Sugared Sugar-Frosted Sugar Lumps!!! ......shimatta.  
  
NoV: Anyway......AAAHHHHH!!!! (screams as something jumps off of the wall and attacks her) HELP ME!!! AHHH!!! AHH!! AHHHHH!! ......huh? (sweatdrops when she notices that it was a curtain.) Errr....  
  
Xelloss: You're so dramatic....I need popcorn!  
  
NoV: (ignores Xelloss) Anyway, ideas for a new ficcie?? Tell me soon!!!  
  
Gourry: And bring me food!!! 


End file.
